In some virtual memory systems, paging is used for implementing virtual memory. Generally, such paging has included indirectly mapping virtual address space to physical memory. However, such virtual memory systems have been associated with various limitations. For example, a number of operating systems have begun utilizing code accessed utilizing virtual memory for preventing access to kernels of such operating systems. With respect to such example, third party security systems which rely on access to the kernels for security purposes have been prevented from gaining such access.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.